1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a semiconductor memory apparatus and to a method for operating a semiconductor memory apparatus.
2. Background
With the greatly increasing use of semiconductor memory apparatuses in devices which are not connected to main power supplies (e.g., electrical outlets) or which are operated by battery, the power consumption of the semiconductor memory apparatus has been found to be a critical factor for the respective period of use of the devices.
It is thus an object of the present invention to provide a semiconductor memory apparatus and a method for operating a semiconductor memory apparatus at reduced power consumption.